mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fedor Emelianenko vs. Semmy Schilt
The fight was Fedor Emelianenko's Pride debut. The Fight The first round began. Schilt kneed the body stuffing a single. Fedor got a big throw to side control. 'He took Semmy right out of his element.' Fedor stepped over to north-south. Schilt regained half-guard. Schilt kept trying to regain guard.. They kept calling Fedor 'this guy.' Fedor mounted. Fedor landed a left hand. He was isolating an arm. He rolled for an armbar. Schilt was defending. Fedor let it go to side control and kneed the face. He remounted. The ref moved them to the center. Both men were in their twenties at this point. Fedor landed three massive rights. That first one was brutal. 22,586 people were watching. Fedor landed a left. They're still calling Fedor 'this guy'. Quadros was at least haha. Fedor landed a right and another. Schilt regained half-guard. He did again on the other side. Fedor thought about a kimura. He remounted instead. Quadros finally called him Emelianenko. Five minutes in. Fedor was bleeding from SOMETHING. Not sure what. Oh left hammerfists from the bottom by Schilt. Fedor landed a right hand. Fedor had a little blood under his right eye. Fedor worked for that kimura, lost it. Fedor stepped over to side control. Schilt kneed the face from the bottom. Schilt regained half-guard. Schilt regained guard. Fedor stood out, he came back down to guard dodging upkicks. Fedor landed a big left hand. Another one landed. Fedor worked a can opener/neck crank. Oooooh... That's nasty. Schilt escaped punching out of it. Fedor landed a big right and a left. Fedor passed to side control deftly. 'Work for the finish,' the ref ordered. Fedor mounted. Fedor was throwing, but not landing really. One minute left. Fedor landed a left. Schilt hammerfisted from the bottom. Not much going on. The first round ended. Fedor's nose was bleeding. The second round began. Schilt kneed the body, Fedor got a good double to guard there. 'I hope we're going to see some action here.' Schilt kneed Fedor from the guard and again. That's strange. Fedor looked like he had slowed down. Not much was going on. The ref stood them up. 'Please not on the ground.' Nope they continued in the center on the ground. The ref wanted action. Not much was going on. Three minutes in. Schilt was cut on the bridge of his nose from something. Fedor landed a left hand there. One minute left. The second round ended. 'Let's hope that the last round will be the opposite of this round because that was not exciting,' Rutten commented. The third round began. Schilt stuffed a double to the clinch. Schilt defended a trip. Fedor got another to side control. Shit. Fedor kneed the shoulder. He kneed the face there. Another. The ref moved them to the center. Another short knee and a left hand from Fedor. Schilt kneed from the bottom himself. Fedor mounted. Fedor landed five short lefts but hard ones. 'Maybe he is left-handed,' Rutten mused. Three minutes in there. Fedor landed three short lefts. 'I'll bet he's got some standup,' Quadros pondered of Fedor. One minute left. 'There's one minute left, come on,' Rutten almost begged and whined. The third round ended and they hugged. Fedor won via unanimous decision there.